


A Pre-Vitruvian Interlude

by firecat



Series: Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, BDSM, Cock Worship, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Did I mention cock?, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Fear, Large Cock, Lucifer is a toy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Control, POV Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Threesome, cock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Lucifer raises the flag. Loki tests his mettle. Maze might be making a friend.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Loki (Marvel)/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	A Pre-Vitruvian Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Here be smut.

Back downstairs in Maze’s lair, Lucifer stands in front of the table Maze plans to use. She sits facing him, astraddle a folding chair, resting her arms across the back. Loki comes up behind her. Whatever energy he’s spilling, it gives off a high-pitched whine that Maze can hear, along with most species of bat, but not humans. 

“He has on too many clothes, don’t you think?” she asks Loki. “Do we want to help him with that? There is a certain thrill in restraining him first. Stripping off his clothes slowly while he’s helpless to move. He gets such cute goosebumps.”

“Oh, but making him do it himself, while we watch, that might be enjoyable too,” Loki comments.

In the end, Loki decides to take off Lucifer’s shirt. Maze notes with secret amusement that he hasn’t got a knack for buttons. The cufflink is no problem, but the four or so shirt buttons remaining have him muttering about stupidly complicated human clothing can be. Maze, having seen some of the more baroque Asgardian costumes, to say nothing of the armor, thinks he’s protesting a bit much.

Finally the shirt slides off Lucifer’s muscular shoulders onto the floor, giving Loki access to more of that creamy flesh he seems to so crave. He doesn’t linger as long over it as he’d probably like to, though, licking just once down Lucifer's chest to his tight abs. 

Lucifer has remained obediently still through the shirt removal operation, but he flinches and whimpers with desire at the touch of the Mischief god’s tongue.

Loki steps back and rests his hand casually on Maze’s bare shoulder for a moment. 

His hand is cool. A shiver runs down Maze's neck. She's not sure she likes it. 

Normally Maze considers her body to be "by invitation only." 

Not that an invitation is difficult to come by, as a general rule. Lucifer infuriatingly exaggerates her enjoyment of the pleasures of the flesh, by telling people that sex is Maze's way of saying hello. (Maze thinks the description is more accurate of Lucifer than her, and they've stayed up nights arguing about it, inevitably losing count or getting hung up in definitions.) 

But observing the formality matters. And in fact she's been known to take an uninvited hand off at the elbow. 

The thing is, Loki hasn't touched her before...except to thrust her away violently when she first tried to..."say hello." And since then, for all that they've been sharing their "toy," the only moment of physical contact between them was when he displayed his Jotun form, and she'd traced the white scars on his arm.

Maze decides not to protest. This once. For the sake of, what did Lucifer call it? "Team building." 

She wonders if Loki noticed the heat of her skin in the same way she felt the coolness of his.

“Let’s have him take off the rest of the clothes,” Loki suggests. He removes the hand from Maze's shoulder and clasps his hands behind his back, a pose that seems habitual with him. 

“Strip, Lucifer,” Maze orders.

Lucifer removes his shoes and socks readily enough, and tidily places them on a storage shelf. He stands up, making eye contact with Maze, but avoiding Loki's eye. Hunger and fear and determination pass across his face. He hesitates, half-frozen.

Maze is a mite surprised. Usually Lucifer can’t wait for an excuse to lose his clothes. 

He’s trembling.

In most scenes with reluctant ecdysiasts, Maze likes to ratchet up the tension by simply waiting until her sub obeys. It’s fun and hot to force them to be complicit in their own humiliation. But she decides she’ll go easy on Lucifer and repeat her order.

Loki beats her to it. The timbre of his voice has changed. It’s low, velvety, and inexorable. 

“Don’t. Make us ask again.” 

Lucifer’s still a little nervous as he pulls the tongue of his belt out of its keeper and slides the belt off. He methodically coils it and places it with the shoes. Then his exhibitionist kink gets going. With both hands Lucifer strokes himself, trailing his fingertips along his cheeks, neck, and torso.

Loki's pupils have become very large.

Maze has swum in these waters before, and she jumps in.

"LUCIFER!" she snaps. 

Lucifer freezes. One hand is spread across his abs. The other was about to head inside the waistband of his trousers.

"Does that body belong to you right now?"

"No, Maze."

"Who does it belong to?"

"You and...Loki."

"And what did we tell you to do with it?"

"Remove the clothing."

"Is petting your gorgeous body all over, however entertaining and hot it might be, necessary to removing the clothing?" 

"...No, Maze," Lucifer admits.

"That's _right._ So _just take the clothes off, Lucifer."_

The brat still takes half an age to undo the trouser button, and the other half to work the zipper. 

He’s commando as usual, so his cock springs free, standing at half mast. The trousers puddle on the floor beside him, fastidiousness forgotten. 

Lucifer spreads his arms, offering himself. He’s smiling. Only Maze can tell, because she’s known him so long, how much fear is still there, behind that smile. 

“Turn around slowly,” Loki orders in his compelling voice. “Let us have a look just what kind of toy you are.”

Lucifer complies with cat-like grace. 

Loki moistens his lips and forgets to close them. He can't stop staring.

Maze turns to Loki. She can’t resist interfering a little with the way Lucifer and Loki are mesmerizing each other. So sue her, demons can be a bit jealous sometimes. “Are we letting him get away with that?”

Loki startles out of his entranced state. “Er, with what?” 

She gestures at Lucifer’s half-hard cock. “I don’t think anyone important has died.” She addresses Lucifer. “Luci, we have a guest. It’s rude to greet him all droopy like that. Run the flag all the way up the pole. And make sure it stays there.”

Both of the men gasp. Maze hides a satisfied smirk.

Lucifer doesn’t have to be asked twice to follow this instruction. And Maze knows the trick he’s going to pull next. She can’t wait to see what Loki’s reaction will be.

Lucifer puts his hands behind his back. He gazes intently at both of them. He licks his lips, sucks in his breath, his pupils dilate. 

In a couple of minutes the Red Dragon is flying high, bobbing against his belly. 

Most people, upon beholding Y Ddraig Goch in all his glory, use a synonym for "massive" to describe him.

The Trickster isn't verbally effusive. “Look, Ma, no hands,” he smirks. He’s pretending nonchalance, but Maze knows his cock is dripping with desire right now. She can smell him even through his leather trousers. “Our toy has all the latest features, doesn't it?” 

“Oh, the touchless hardon? A very long-standing feature of this model,” Maze lets him know. “But anyway, the poor thing is probably getting cold standing there with all his blood concentrated in the one organ. Shall we give him something to do to help him warm up?”

Loki grins. That grin is scary. "I have thought of something I'd like to try, if you don't mind watching."

Lucifer has been looking a bit smug over his erection control, but suddenly he’s trembling again.

“By all means,” says Maze, moistening her lips with anticipation. “But, let's not allow him to come just yet.”

“Oh no,” says Loki. "None of that."

Lucifer clenches his fists at his sides.

Maze thought she knew what was going down, er—

Loki walks up to Lucifer and gets in his face, standing only inches away. They’re of a height and their gazes lock. 

“Hands behind your head,” Loki demands. 

His voice, his whole body have changed, and Maze suddenly understands why they call him Shapeshifter. He was, in a nonchalant way, playing the role of a dom before. But now? It’s as if every molecule in his body has realigned, crystallized, hardened into a single glorious purpose, and that purpose is to command. 

Lucifer’s body lengthens as he assumes the position. 

“You’re not to move. You’re not to touch me. You’re not to come. You may beg me to stop if you think you can’t maintain control. Otherwise, you’re not to speak. Do you understand?”

Lucifer nods.

“Do you know what is going to happen to you if you don’t do as I demand?”

Lucifer shakes his head.

Loki’s voice drops to a menacing whisper. “That’s right. _You don’t.”_

Lucifer's eyes go wide with fear. Maze shudders all over with excitement.

Loki drops to his knees. 

This isn’t any kind of submission or offering though. It’s a challenge. 

Without touching any other part of his body, Loki slowly lowers his mouth over the head of Lucifer’s cock, and starts working to swallow him. 

Lucifer was commanded not to speak, but no one said anything about other kinds of sounds. He throws his head back and howls. 

Maze practically comes on the spot. 

Loki has to take it slow. Or maybe he wants to prolong the occasion for other reasons. 

When he’s got about half of Lucifer’s cock in his mouth, he grabs the backs of his thighs to get more leverage. 

Maze has her hand down her pants now, rubbing furiously. 

Lucifer’s cries of agonized pleasure are indescribable. 

Three-quarters. 

Lucifer starts begging. 

“Pleasepleaseplease, stop, I can’t hold back, IcantIcantIcant, I’m gonna come, PLEASE. STOP.” He’s sobbing with the agony of having to beg _not_ to have what he so desperately needs.

Maze comes hard on her fingers, and her cries join Lucifer’s pleas. 

Loki suddenly groans around Lucifer’s cock. His whole body goes rigid and then he shudders all over. 

He pulls his mouth off the throbbing tool and melts to the floor, curling his long body around his knees and putting his head in his arms. 

Lucifer got what he was forced to beg for. He’s not happy about it. “Nooooo,” he sobs. His suddenly neglected cock drips precum and saliva. 

“Good toy,” Loki says from his curled-up position at Lucifer’s feet. “You can move and speak now.” 

Lucifer collapses to the floor next to Loki with a groan. He’s got both his hands between his legs, squeezing his tortured organ. 

“You don't get to come yet, though,” Maze reminds him. She’s shivering from pleasure. Just to really annoy him, she stands over him, and slowly, noisily licks her own juices off her fingers.

Loki's head is still buried in his arms, but she could have sworn she saw his ears twitch like a cat's.

“Damn you, Maze,” growls Lucifer. 

“Too late, my dear,” she reminds him. 

She kneels and snuggles close to Lucifer, the way she knows he likes after a scene like this one. She pulls his hands away from his cock. He’s still rock hard. She’s tempted to keep on teasing him, and she also wants to kiss him, but with the state he’s in, either would be too much. She praises him instead. "What amazing control. Such beautiful, perfect submission."

He groans a little and puts his head on her shoulder. 

Loki lets out a long, ragged sigh. He seems to hesitate, then scootches over toward the two of them, laying one arm over Lucifer's shoulder and the other over Maze's. 

He's earned his invitation to touch her like that, Maze decides.

“Loki, Lucifer, that was so hot. I came so hard, just watching you," Maze tells them. 

“Unfair,” grouses Lucifer. “Everyone gets to come except me.” But Maze can tell that he’s smug as all Hell that he kept control.

“Oh, Maze,” says Loki. A sultry note creeps into his voice. “It certainly sounded as through you were feeling a lot of pleasure. I’m sorry I missed seeing the show.”

“The night is young,” she returns nonchalantly.

“And I’ve already gone and ruined my leather trousers,” Loki sighs.

"But in a good cause, Loki," points out Lucifer. "We're saving humanity tomorrow."

“And I failed. I can’t take him all.”

Maze leans in toward Loki to whisper in his ear. “I’ll teach you how, if you like.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Y Ddraig Goch: The Red Dragon; the flag of Wales. Just my little wink at Tom Ellis. ;-)


End file.
